uminekofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ange Ushiromiya
Ange Ushiromiya (右代宮 縁寿 Ushiromiya Enje) es la hija de Rudolf y su segunda esposa, Kyrie, ella es la hermana menor de Battler. Ella no pudo ir a Rokkenjima en 1986 debido a que estaba enferma. Después del incidente en Rokkenjima, Ange es dejada a cuidado de su último pariente vivo, Eva Ushiromiya. Ella asiste a la Academia de St. Lucia y es odiada por Eva. '' En el mundo de 1998, ella hereda el poder de la familia y llega a ser la última Beatrice, Ange-Beatrice. Relaciones *Rudolf Ushiromiya - padre *Kyrie Ushiromiya - madre *Battler Ushiromiya - hermano *Juuza Amakusa - guardaespaldas *Krauss Ushiromiya - tío *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - tía *Jessica Ushiromiya - prima *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - tío *Eva Ushiromiya - tía *George Ushiromiya - primo *Rosa Ushiromiya - tía *Maria Ushiromiya - prima (Su maestra de bruja en ''Alliance of the Golden Witch) *Seven Sisters of Purgatory - amigas **Mammon - mejor amiga *Sakutarou - amigo *Bernkastel - bruja guardiana Descripción Hermana menor de Battler. A pesar de no estar en Rokkenjima ella misma, una versión futura de Ange juega un mayor rol durante los eventos de Alliance of the Golden Witch. Durante los eventos de 1986, Ange tiene seis años y fue dejada atrás debido a que estaba enferma, lo cual fue mencionado en Legend of the Golden Witch por Eva y Hideyoshib y ella llega a ser la única sobreviviente de los incidentes en Rokkenjima además de su tía Eva. Ella ama a su familia mucho, pero ella casi nunca los vio, y debido a esto, ella fácilmente sucumbió a la soledad, como es mostrado durante la Alliance of the Golden Witch, donde ella hace ninguna amiga en la Academia de St. Lucia y es molestada por sus compañeras de clase. Sus únicos amigos son Maria, Sakutaro, Mammon y las Estacas del Purgatorio. Mammon es su amiga más cercana. En el octavo juego, Twilight of the Golden Witch, Ange no se enferma, haciendo posible que ella finalmente participe en la conferencia familiar de 1986. Apariencia Ange Ushiromiya tiene ojos azules oscuros y pelo rojo. Su estilo de cabello es usualmente en pequeñas coletas, dejando la mayor parte de su cabello suelto. Ella sujeta su cabello con accesorios baratos, dados por su hermano mayor, Battler Ushiromiya. Como una mujer joven, ella usa un blázer negro con un cinturón negro sobre una camisa blanca con una cinta lavanda, a lo largo con una falda blanca, medias largas y negras, y zapatos negros. Ella usa un blazalete rojo con la cresta de la familia Ushiromiya en su brazo izquierdo. En su apariencia como una niña de seis años, ella usa un vestido verde con una cinta lavanda, calcetines blancos y zapatos planos; su cresta Ushiromiya es desplazada a su calcetín izquierdo. Ella también usa una llave con una mariposa dorada que le dio Battler. Habilidades Mágicas Ange inherited the titles of Golden Witch and Endless Witch from Eva, as well as the name Beatrice. She was taught magic by the witch form of Maria through Maria's diary. When Ange-Beatrice's magical abilities manifest, she is recognized as The Witch Of Resurrection, as she was able to resurrect Sakutaro from the remainders of his vessel; a feat that Beatrice was unable to accomplish, since she believed Rosa destroyed Sakutaro by denying his existence. Ange is also able to summon the Seven Stakes of Purgatory as well, even in areas full of anti-magic toxin. Because she hails from 12 years in the future, Ange-Beatrice has developed a high-magical resistance, making her dangerous to witches, who see her as the ideal witch-hunting witch. While Ange herself denies the existence of magic, she admits that it can exist for others. In addition to her magical abilities, Ange appears to demonstrate close combat skills, as she was able to single-handedly defeat several Goat Butlers in the anime series at the end of the third arc. In Twilight of the Golden Witch, Ange fully unlocks her magical abilities, now able to revive anything she wishes to within the cat-box. Role in the Games Banquet of the Golden Witch Profile Rudolf and Kyrie's daughter. Battler's younger sister from a different mother. She hasn't come in contact with Battler often, but is extremely close to him and respects him. Because she was sick and absent during the family conference, she always survives in solitude. Unluckily, her heart has been laid waste. Has a bad habit of always walking around with a massive amount of cash, throwing it to whoever comes first. ANGE-Beatrice The final witch, born in 1998. Named by EVA as her successor and was accepted, with Bernkastel as her guardian. As a witch, she had to start out from zero, but because she became one 12 years in the future, she gained an extreme magical resistance power which would prevent her from being the target of Beatrice's magic. Furthermore, unlike her older brother's magical resistance, she has a natural ability to attack anything of a magical nature. Her potential in both attack and defense is of the highest level. But the distance is great. 12 years really is. She also has spoken that she is the Witch of Resurrection. Alliance of the Golden Witch ANGE The Endless Witch, who will live for one thousand years in the future. Or perhaps she is a witch-hunter, who will fell all witches. Without understanding witches, they cannot be felled. Even after understanding witches, they cannot be felled. She understands, and denies witches. Only the power of that contradiction can give her a sword with which to fell witches. 1998 Profile Even after throwing herself off the top of a skyscraper, she miraculously survived unharmed. After that mysterious experience, she threw away everything, and went on a journey by herself to learn her past. Can she, who is positioned in the future 12 years after, break through Beatrice's magic...? During the credits it is stated that Ange died in 1998 Gretel Ange is summoned into the Meta-world as a piece by Bernkastel to help Battler regain his lost courage/confidence. When Battler asks her name, she tells him to call her 'Gretel'. Bernkastel had given Ange one golden rule, that in order to stay with her beloved brother, she must never reveal her identity to him. Though, when Battler falls into utter depression and defeat, Ange tries to regain it and tells him that his little sister is waiting for him back at home. "Don't leave me...alone..." Ange says. Battler soon realizes that the Ange of 1986 is waiting for him, and then the thought of 'Gretel' being his sister quickly consumes his mind. Though, before he can say anything to her, Ange is painfully ripped to shreds and disappears from the Meta-world. Dawn of the Golden Witch ANGE Ange makes an appareance in the sixth game, Dawn of the Golden Witch. She is rudely awakened by Amakusa, who tells her she had an appointment with someone. She realizes that she is in the room of an infamous author, Hachijou Toya, who wrote novels about what happened during the Rokkenjima Mass Murder Case of 1986. Ange doesn't believe what Toya wrote and quickly discerns that Hachijo Toya is the witch Featherine Augustus Aurora. After much discussion and arguing, Featherine hands Ange a copy of her newest work: Dawn of the Golden Witch. Ange is then given the opportunty to find out the truth of Rokkenjima, by herself, by reading the manuscript. Requiem of the Golden Witch Ange is summoned by Bernkastel to watch the true events of what transpired on Rokkenjima where she is tortured with the story of her parents Rudolf and Kyrie being the true culprits. In the end after watching the events all the way through she is ripped apart by Bernkastel. At the end of the story Meta-Battler finds young Ange in the chapel and she asks him to tell her what happened on Rokkenjima in October, 1986 Twilight of the Golden Witch In the Trick ending, Ange is seen holding a present from Kinzo, which she then throws into the water. When Amakusa asks her why she did this, she shoots him and Captain Kawabata, suspecting them of trying to kill her. Her fate afterward is unknown. In the Magic ending, Ange resigns her position as the head of the Ushiromiya family and leaves Okonogi in charge of her family's estates and to deal with the Sumadera family. Through arrangements made by Okonogi, she retires to live privately and becomes the last Beatrice. Decades later, Ange establishes herself as a writer named , whose most well-known work is an adventure series called . As a writer, she finally meets Tohya Hachijo again. During this meeting, she realizes that the real Tohya Hachijo is her brother. While they go their separate ways, Ange eventually invites to the Fukuin House for a Halloween Party, saying it will finally allow Battler to leave Tohya. Trivia *St. Lucia shares the same name as the school Shion Sonozaki attended in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. No connection between the two has been made as of now. **Although not related, St. Lucia is an island Agatha Christie visited on holiday to influence her works. Her story And Then There Were None was an influence for Umineko No Naku Koro Ni. In the novel, people are on an island killed one by one and no one can figure out who the murderer is; all the murders happen according to a song/poem. *"Ange" means "Angel" in french. *It is revealed in Tsubasa that the reason for Ange's hate towards Eva was caused by Bernkastel telling her when she was a child that scorning Eva would bring her family back to life. *The letter '寿' in the word "Ange" (縁寿) can also be read as "Kotobuki"